smithy and stevie
by HennyPennyxxx
Summary: im sry it bad but it ma first attempt more chapters will be put on
1. Chapter 1

smithy: hey stevie looking glamourus as always!

stevie : why thank you smithy ...looking sexy as always

smithy moves in for a kiss and picks stevie up all of a sudden stevie started giggling

stevie: i love you

they both looked amazed at what stevie had just said ..about 7 secs later they both had wiled smiles on there faces

smithy: i love you too ...... um stevie we need to go back to yours to get you a change of clothes so that no one suspects anything yh?

stevie: yh thanks babe

about 1 hour later they arraive at the station

max: oh look which two decided to show up

stevie : what i omg just leave it max (she walked of in a huff)

max: whats got in too her?

smithy: i dunno !

max : you love her, you wanna marry her....

smithy: no i dont were just best friends

max: you lier everytime your in a room with her you have this smile and go quite red

smithy: do not ...anyway its none of your buisness is it?

max: suppose not

with that smithy walked of

jo: stevie whats the matter?

stevie: oh nothing dont matter

jo : so wheres smithy?

stevie: how should i know?(she snapped clearly very annouyed by the question

jo: ok sorry just wondering

jack:can everyone please come in we need to go over the plan again

everyone :kk

about 30 mins later

jack : ok so everyone clear on the plan??

smithy and stevie and jo: yes gove

about 10 mins later

stevie :smithy can i have a word please

smithy:yh sure

stevie drags smithy into his office and pushes him against the door and places a gentle kiss upon his lips as she pulls away he drags he back lifts her up and passionatly pushes himself onto her

about 2 mins later

stevie :well i really enjoyed that

smithy : same did you know your a really amazing kisser ?

stevie: actually i did know that everyone ive ever been with says that

they both laugh jack walks into the office

jack:oi what are you two talking about?

smithy: um...

stevie: i was saying that im worried about the operation at 2 sorry gove

jack:ok well you are still ok with it though/

stevie: yh smithy changed my mind

smithy:ok well cmon we better start going its already gone half one

they start walking towwards the buring building where stevie has been taken hostage after she revealed that she was working with the coppers

mike:GIVE ME MY MONEY AND NO-ONE GETS HURT

SMITHY:OH CMON JACK JUST GIVE HIM THE MONEY PLEASE I DONT WONT STEVIE BEING HURT SHES MY...MY.. BEST FRIEND PLEASE

mike:fine then if ur not gunna then you wont mind her being shot

stevie:cmon then you twat

with that 6 shots were fierd


	2. Chapter 2

smithy:STEVIE

smithy begins to run towards the burning

as he comes towards the building ,a , what looked like small girl was laying on the floor yelling mummy he ran in and carefully picked the little girl she was coved in blood but not her own mind you,with countless scars on her body ......he ran out with her .

smithy:jack call an amnbulance quick

jack:smithy dont you dare go back in there your....

smithy ran of again not wanting to listen

smithy: I DONT CARE ...I JUST WONT STEVIE!

smithy:STEVIE!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!???!!!

stevie: SMITHY OVER HERE PLEASE HELP AHHHH

he could see nothing but black ,he could barly breath but he still was looking for stevie,everytime she spoke he swore he got a little bit closer to her but it was not enough all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her gentle lips!...but he couldnt

stevie: smithy please help ...HELP

smithy:stevie where are you what room???

stevie: um... i think room three please hurry i cant, breath her quite sobs soon turned to nothing absolute silence

smithy pushed the door open and could see nothing but a quite faintout line of someones hand

smithy:stevie!!

he ran and pulled her up noticing she wasnt replying he ran out towards the door

jack could see smithy carrying stevie over towards them so he orderd max and jo to go and help him out..

jo: omg stevie can you hear me?

max: put her down smithy we need to see if shes breathing!

as he gently placed her fragile body umong the cold pavement he began to tear up but no one noticed he was petrified ,he was petrified that she would die!

stevie began to cough..

smithy :stevie

stevie: smithy help

smithy knelt down

smithy: with what ??

stevie:my side i got shot also is mandy out??

smithy:who?

stevie:the little girls mother ....sh..she stepped infront of me sh.. sssaved me!

smithy:kk wait a mo ill be right back k!look after her jo please

jo:kk

with that he ran into the building but when he finally reached the door there was a bang and nthing but black 


End file.
